The Prank War
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: Who knew that a few simple pranks could turn into such a deadly game? The game was revenge and revenge they shall have.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prank War

Author: Ansleyrocks

Rating: M mature, Adult

Disclaimer: I so do not own Roswell the show belongs to WB and UPN please do not sue!

Added Note: Takes place sometime after Surprise in Season 2, none of the rest of the seasons matter it takes a whole new direction from there.

Summary: Who knew that a few simple pranks could turn into such a deadly game? The game was revenge and revenge they shall have.

Prolog

Mortified. There was no other word to describe how she felt at that moment standing in front of the class. All she had felt was a small tap on her back and then the class was laughing hysterically. She looked around her and had seen nothing unusual until she looked down at herself and gasped in horror. No longer was she wearing the cute red tank top she loved so much. No, she was now wearing an 'I love Michael Guerin' tank top with his face plastered on her stomach. Heat went straight to her cheeks and she could not help the burning scream that erupted from her throat.

"Isabel!" She screamed as the door to the classroom opened and the late arrival looked at her as he slid into his seat in the sea of laughing students. He looked closer at her top and grinned.

"Gee Liz didn't know you felt that way." Michael said grinning at her wiggling his eyebrows as she shook in furry. The teacher walked in and shooed Liz into her seat while she glared furious daggers at Isabel and Michael.

"Just you wait." She hissed her brown eyes burning with a strange fanatical fire. "I will get you for this Isabel Evans and not even your brother will be able to save you." She growled before pasting on a perfect smile, turning to pay attention to the teacher.

Isabel stared at Liz a sliver of fear creeping over her. She didn't like the look in Liz's eyes and for the first time Isabel realized that her enemy was not some secret government official or evil alien, it was her brother's girlfriend and she was on the warpath.


	2. The Teams

**Hey thanks for the review on the first part I love them! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 1: The Teams

Liz silently burned in her seat waiting for the stupid bell to sound her destination clearly planned out in her head. She waited, and then the annoying tone sounded and she was off. Liz bolted out the door and tore down the halls of West Roswell High looking for the one person who could help her and she spotted her target. The blonde was poking around her locker looking for something and had just closed the metal door when Liz's small hand wrapped around her arm dragging her into a deserted classroom with a yelp.

"Liz!" She hissed yanking her arm away rubbing the sore skin. Her eyes flew from her tan face to her shirt and the blonde's eyes widened comically. "Oh."

"She went too far this time." Liz hissed, "And she is going to pay. Tess I need your help." Liz said swallowing the bitter taste that entered her mouth when she said those dreaded words. Tess stared at her shocked.

"My help?"

"I need an alien and you are the only one with enough guts to go against Isabel. Besides she would never see it coming." Liz said as Tess stared at her like she was speaking Greek.

"Why should I help you?" Tess asked her blue eyes narrowing not liking the vicious smile that crossed the normally pleasant girl's face.

"With your skills and my plan the two of us could get the others back for all of their pranks once and for all. For the locker melting, the itching shirts, the shirt changes, the… oh you get the picture." Liz said sitting on a desk as the lunch bell rang.

Tess stared at Liz biting her lip running through the different outcomes in her head. "Alright fine." Tess sighed running a hand through her hair. "Who knows this could actually end up being fun." Tess said and Liz squealed jumping off the desk.

"Perfect!" Liz said.

Tess couldn't help but smile at the energy Liz was exuding, and she found herself getting more and more excited about the idea as they stood there. "So who did you want to hit first?" Tess asked as Liz looped arms with her leaving the classroom heading to the quad.

"I was thinking Max. He will never see it coming. Besides if Isabel sees her brother as the target first it is just going to make her sweat longer." Liz said.

Tess shook her head laughing. "Liz, I think this is the start of a beautiful alliance."

Isabel cringed when she saw Liz walk into the quad with Tess both talking a little too fast and animatedly for her comfort; the two of them together was never a good idea. "Hey Isabel could you pass the…"

"I need your help." Isabel said cutting Maria off as the other girl tried to reach for the salt.

"With what?" Green eyes narrowed in accusation.

"I kind of pulled a prank on Liz this morning and well, now I think she is out to get me." Isabel said darting a look at the two in line getting their food.

"What did you do?" Maria asked looking scared.

Isabel did not like that look at all. "I ah changed her shirt to an 'I Love Michael Guerin' shirt." She said really not liking the wince Maria gave. "What?" She gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Well you see Isabel, Alex and I learned a long time ago never to pull pranks on Liz." The shudder that ran through the peppy blonde did nothing to ease Isabel's worries.

"Why?" Isabel demanded as Kyle sat down with them.

"Afternoon ladies." He said taking a gulp of his milk but stopped when he saw their panicked faces. "Oh no what now? Are we getting invaded or something?" Kyle asked slamming down the carton.

"No but that would be preferable right now." Maria muttered.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Isabel pulled a prank on Liz." Maria hissed.

"No!" Kyle gasped chancing a glance at Liz in the lunch line before he turned back to Isabel. "Are you crazy!" He hissed. "Everyone knows not to pull a prank on Parker that is like the number one rule around here. Where the hell have you been?" Kyle asked.

"Since when?" Isabel asked.

"Oh god, please tell me you remember the war of 96'." Kyle said leaning across the table not even caring that he was getting food on his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Isabel laughed finally getting that they were joking. Kyle and Maria stared at her in shock, okay so maybe that wasn't a joke.

"Oh she needs help." Maria said. "I am needed." Maria whispered, "If you are going to survive this attack."

"Why?" Isabel asked.

"You need me because when it comes to prank wars Liz Parker is the Queen of evil and right now you are her main target."

Liz looked at the table and grinned. "Isabel is going to recruit Maria." She giggled and Tess laughed.

"They will be in for a surprise when it is not them on the receiving end, yet." Tess said.

"So meet you there at 5:30?" Liz asked and Tess nodded.

"I am supposed to be spending the night anyway; this will just give me a reason to wake up in the morning." Tess said.

"Hey guys." Liz said sitting down never looking at Isabel.

"Liz, Tess." Kyle said.

"What were you two talking about?" Isabel blurted out.

Tess and Liz stared at her, "The history report." Liz said the two staring at Isabel as if she were slow. "You know the one assigned this morning. Tess has Mr. Jackiel second hour and since the two of us have the same topic we figured we could do the project together or at least the research part of it." Liz said.

Maria stared at the two of them not knowing if she should believe them or not, but she didn't raise the issue. Isabel seemed to calm down at the answer but kept an eye on Liz. The bell rang and the group scattered. Kyle chanced a glance behind him and took off into the school looking for the one reclusive person who could help him out.

"Michael." Kyle hissed as the alien walked out of his math class, lucky for Kyle it was one of the rare days he decided to show up.

"What do you want Valenti?"

"We have a problem." Kyle hissed his eyes nervously darting around the hall.

"Spit it out already." Michael growled.

"Okay sheesh. Listen after Isabel's little stunt this morning Liz is on the warpath and I think she got Tess to work with her. Isabel has Maria working with her and I need an alien and I will be damned if I am stuck with Max." Kyle hissed.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come on even I am not this slow." Kyle grumbled. "Remember back in 96 when Alex and Maria…"

"Oh my god they are starting a prank war." Michael said.

"Hey good for you Isabel didn't even know it existed." Kyle said slapping his arm.

"I ah kind of read it in Liz's journal." Michael said. "Tell anyone that and I will kill you in your sleep." Michael growled and Kyle nodded quickly.

"Alright, as long as you agree to help me." Kyle said. Michael looked around the hall debating if he should get involved. He remembered reading what all had occurred the last round but now with aliens involved the war was going to get messy, Liz was brutal.

"Fine I am in. I have been waiting for years to pull a few on Max and Isabel." Kyle grinned and left Michael to go to class.

Alex peaked out from behind his locker his face pale. "This is not good." He mumbled.

"Alex?" Max asked looking confused at the desperate look on the lanky kids face.

"Hi I need your help."

"Um okay." Max said adjusting his straps. "What do you need?"

"I need a partner for the war and you are it, all the others have paired up and I don't want to die." Alex said.

"Okay I am officially lost." Max said looking around for one of his other friends.

"Your sister apparently pulled a prank of Liz…"

"Is Liz okay?"

"Who cares about Liz!" Alex yelled grabbing Max's shirt. "I care about me! I don't want to suffer at her hands and now Maria and Kyle have recruited Michael and Isabel and I am all alone."

Max raised an eyebrow at him, "What about Tess?"

"She is working with Liz everyone knows that. Figures the two would team up." Alex grumbled not paying attention to Max's bewildered look.

"Liz and Tess?"

"Yes the evil masterminds. Please Max I am begging you here."

Max couldn't take Alex's pitiful expression anymore; it was like kicking a puppy. At the same time he did not want to mess with his sister and Liz. "Alright fine I will work with you but only if someone comes after you or me, not until then alright?" Max asked and Alex nodded eagerly.

"Thanks Max you have no idea how happy this makes me." Alex whispered before he raced away.

"Weird." Max muttered shaking his head.

The Next Morning

Isabel barely slept a wink last night. She had completely forgotten that she had asked Tess to spend the night and it had been too late when she realized, to take back the offer. Tess slept soundly the whole night irking Isabel to no end. At five fifteen Tess's travel alarm went off and the blonde slowly got up.

"Tess?" Isabel asked.

"Sorry Isabel, I am going to go and take a shower." Tess said slowly crawling out of the bed grabbing her travel bag heading towards the bathroom. Tess grinned once she was in the hall, depositing her bag in the bathroom she quickly went about mindwarping the occupants of the house into thinking she was puttering around in the kids bathroom while she really went downstairs and opened the front door to let Liz in.

"Ready?" Liz asked holding a bag.

"Yup he is out like a light." Tess said leading the way into Max's room. The two girls stepped inside and froze their hands flying to their faces as their eyes started to water.

"Oh god." Liz gagged. "What is that smell?"

"Hot sauce and…uh something else." Tess said fighting her gag reflex. The room was a wash of strange scents burning their mouths and noses.

"Quick get the boxers, need air." Liz gagged racing over to his dresser. Liz stuffed two pairs into her bag and dragged Tess out of the room. The two of them chocked and gasped for air in the hall.

"Oh never again." Tess said coughing.

"This better be worth it." Liz grumbled. "I have been in his room before and it never smelled that bad." Liz huffed.

"He knew you were coming over." Tess said.

"He cleaned." They said while Liz quickly left. Tess dropped her mindwarp and went back into Isabel's room. School was going to be very interesting today.


	3. The Crime

**Thanks for the reply please let me know what you think of this new part it keeps me writing!**

Part 2: The Crime

Isabel felt ill; she just knew that Liz and Tess were up to something. Right when Max dropped the two of them off at school Tess bolted out of the jeep and headed towards the library. She did not want to get out of the jeep but with Max staring at her she knew she had to.

"Isabel. I think you are taking Liz's comment a little too seriously." Max said hoping his sister would loosen her death grip on the door. "Liz is harmless."

She looked at him appalled. "Harmless, harmless. Max Liz is anything but harmless she is like the devil in a skirt and Tess is her pitch fork. Liz is the brains and Tess is the brawns this is not good." She panicked.

"Isabel, get out of the car." He huffed. "Do you really think Liz is going to try anything at school? She loves school she would never do anything to ruin it." Max pointed out opening his door walking around to her side to get her out. "Now come on, I will walk you to class if it will make you feel any better."

"Well Liz doesn't hate you…"

"Yes she does."

Isabel pretended not to hear him. "She would feel bad about attacking you so sure." She said slowly getting out of the jeep.

"There you go." Max said grabbing her hand and dragging her into school like she had done to him in third grade. "Now I will drop you off at your class." Max said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Okay." She whispered clinging to his hand every little noise in the busy halls making her jump slightly.

"Boy Liz really has you on edge." Max laughed.

"The others told me what she is like Max, besides you didn't see the look on her face." Isabel hissed.

"Did it ever occur to you that the others were in on the gag and that Liz's actual prank is making you sweat?" Max asked. Isabel stopped causing his arm to jerk back painfully. "Ouch, Isabel."

"You are right. That would make sense." Isabel said, her eyes narrowing. "Well I am not going to let her get to me!" Isabel cried pulling her hand away from her brother's. "See you later Max." Isabel called marching off to class.

"Bye." He laughed heading into math. The class was a flurry of activity, rare for so early in the morning and in math class no less. When he entered the room the class fell silent and looked at him, several people glaring.

"Morning." He said moving towards his desk his classmates parting like the red sea as he moved. Vicki Delany gave him one last nasty look as he arrived at his desk before she moved out of his way. There on his desk was a pair of boxers, his boxers.

"What the…" There was a note beside his favorite blue pair and he picked it up. "Max, you left these at my house last night so I thought I would drop them off. By the way you did great on the exam, Mrs. Harper." He read.

"Now we know how you do so well on your tests." Mark Wilks sneered. Max stood there frozen; this had to be some sort of mistake. Sure they were his boxers and sure it was his name on the note but there was no way he would sleep with a teacher.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Harper sang as she entered the room, the class looked at her half accusing half scared; Max just stood there holding the note and his boxers looking sick. "Mr. Evans please take your seat." She said.

"On your lap." A student hissed.

"Pardon me?" She asked. "Mr. Evans what are you holding?" She asked removing her square glasses from her nose. She took the note from his stiff hand and read it gasping in horror.

"Who did this?" She growled. "Do you have any idea how serious this is?" She shrieked. "Mr. Evans please go to the office." Her face was turning red and all he could do was nod and run away. Max entered the hall and saw Liz standing at her locker, she turned and looked at him giving him a cold smile.

"Liz." He gasped.

"Wow Max, wonder how those ended up in there?" Liz giggled bouncing away. The blood drained from his as he watched her enter her history classroom. She did it, Liz had set him up. He could feel a strange fire raging through his blood, the same feeling he had when he was going to save Liz from Nasedo.

"It is on Liz Parker it is on!" He hissed before he went to the office to work out the mess and hopefully save a teacher from getting fired.

Isabel watched as her brother stormed into the quad at lunch. She like the others around school had heard what happened in first hour that morning and it was all over school that Max good boy Evans was sleeping with a teacher. Liz and Tess were sitting at the table with her and Maria both looking far too innocent.

"You two." Max growled slamming his tray on the table. "I know you two did it." He hissed his amber eyes blaming them for everything.

"Who us?" Tess asked batting her blue eyes at him. "We would never do something like that."

"Besides where is the proof?" Liz asked taking a bite of her apple.

"Fine you want to play I will play." Max growled grabbing his tray and storming away, he needed to go and find Alex.

Maria leaned into Isabel and hissed in her ear, "I told you, Liz is evil, and no one will be able to pin anything on her."

"We need to do something Maria, hit her before she hits us." Isabel said and the other blonde nodded her green eyes set in determination as they stared at the two small girls sitting across from them huddled together giggling.

"Isabel I know just the thing."

Max threw his trey in the trash and burst through the band room doors where he knew Alex liked to hang during his lunch hour. When Max spied the lanky guy he barreled towards him grabbing the color of his shirt and dragged him into a practice room.

"Okay Max I know that we love each other and all that but even I don't love you this much, Liz is more the person for this kind of act." Alex said.

"Liz pulled a prank on me and I need your help to get back at her." He said shutting his friend up.

"Oh got it." Alex said releasing a deep breath. "Okay let me think, it will have to be good because Liz is hard to get." Alex said turning to face the sound proof wall. Alex turned back to Max grinning. "I so have it Parker will never see it coming."

"Just what I wanted to hear Alex, just what I wanted to hear." Max said slapping him on the back. He was going to get Liz Parker.


	4. Revenge

**Hey thanks for the replies Shar82204 and Lou I love reading them! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 3: Revenge

The annoying buzz of her alarm clock broke through her wonderful dream. Her small hand reached over to her night table and smacked her alarm clock but the sound continued. Liz rolled over and looked at her clock and saw that it was three in the morning yet the buzzing sound persisted.

"What?" She groaned rolling off her bed looking for the source of the sound. It was so loud and seemed to be coming from everywhere. She went over to her closet and found a small alarm hidden in her purse. She shut it off but the sound continued. Liz growled and searched her room finding at least three others some not even going off. "I am going to kill Alex." Liz growled only he would do something like this.

Liz threw the clocks in the trash before she crawled back into her warm bed. Several hours later Liz's real alarm went off and she grumpily made her way to her bathroom. She just knew that the day was going to suck. The warm shower washed away the tension from the night leaving her feeling warm and refreshed. Liz got out of the shower and dried off wrapping a towel around her while she brushed her teeth.

Liz put a liberal amount of her favorite cinnamon toothpaste on her toothbrush and stuck it in her mouth brushing around waiting for the tingle to stop only it seemed to be doing the opposite. Liz cried as she pulled the brush out of her mouth as it raged with an unknown fiery pain. She spat and spat but the taste and burning would not stop.

"Maria!" Liz cried. Her watery brown eyes glared into her mirror once most of the heat was gone. "I am going to kill her and Isabel!"

Liz ran out of her room and called Tess and told the small blonde to meet her at school in the library they had planning to do.

Isabel was floating on cloud nine all morning she had seen Liz that morning and the sour expression on her face let her know that Maria had been successful in getting the Hot Sauce into her toothpaste. Liz had glared at her and then a slow evil grin spread over her delicate face and Isabel knew she was in for retaliation this time; after all she had pulled two pranks on Liz.

"Did you see her?" Alex asked dancing over to her and Maria at their lockers looking very proud of himself.

"Yes my plan worked perfectly." Isabel said. Alex looked confused scratching the back of his head.

"Um Isabel you weren't the one to come up with setting a bunch of alarms up in Liz's room and have them go off at different times." Alex said.

"No we put Hot Sauce in her toothpaste." Maria said looking worried.

"Wait you mean we both pulled pranks on Liz?" Isabel asked and the two nodded looking fearful. "I take it this is bad."

"Yeah well see normally Liz is just hostile after a prank is pulled on her and will do anything in her power to get back at the person but when more than one person pulls the prank…" Alex looked to a floundering Maria.

"She well Liz goes off the deep end." Maria whispered her green eyes wide. "We have just entered the danger zone or what Kyle would call WWIII." Maria babbled.

"Hey Isabel." A guy down the hall called snickering.

"Sup Bella." Another guy called. Isabel turned and looked and saw several of the lower classmen and nerds ogling her.

"Um hello." She said looking to Maria for help.

"So um Isabel I was uh wondering if you would go out with me?" The freshman asked looking up at her adoringly. Alex's jaw dropped and Maria patted his shoulder.

"Ah sorry but no thanks." Isabel said wondering why the hell the guy had the nerve to talk to her I mean come on the whole school knew she dated only the most popular guys.

"Hey Isabel." Kyle said looking smug. "Didn't know you were interested in a boyfriend." Kyle snickered.

"What?" The tall girl asked looking at the jock as if he was that a dumb jock.

"Um well there is an ad in the school paper." Kyle explained "it says you are looking for love and then it goes on to describe your perfect mate and that crap." Kyle glanced at Alex who looked sick. "You described Whitman here to a T."

Isabel looked scared as she looked to Maria for help. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Liz?" Alex guessed but Maria shook her head.

"Not her style and you know it, Liz would make it known that she did it, this was slippery and hit at Isabel's popularity. This sounds like…"

"Michael." Isabel growled looking down the hall at the tall teen who was cackling as he read the paper. "It was Michael."

"Isn't he supposed to be on your side?" Alex asked "I mean he went along with the prank of Liz." Alex pointed out shrinking back from Isabel's murderous glare.

"We might have been friends but now, now that little…"

"Pod baby." Kyle supplied ducking when Maria took a swing at him.

"That little BOY is going to face the Ice Princess." Isabel rushed in the other direction shrieking at any male who even attempted to approach her.

"Great idea Kyle." Alex said when he was sure the blonde alien would not kill him.

Kyle gaped at Alex, "How the hell did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Because you did the same thing to Maria in middle school." Alex said handing his friend the paper before he headed off to class. "Watch your back Valenti the war is just getting good."

The whispers that followed the eight all day were unbearable. It seemed that the school had finally figured out that the kids had entered into a prank war and were very interested to see who was going to outdo the other. Bets were being made and so far the front runners were Team Isabel and Team Liz. The two seemed to have it out for all their friends and were dead set on making sure their pair outdid the others.

"But why would Liz do that to Max?" Vicki asked brushing a blonde lock off her forehead. "I mean aren't they dating?"

Shelly Brooks rolled her eyes at her clueless friend. "Ah no they are not dating Liz dumped him at the end of last year when that Tess girl came here. Rumor is Max got with Tess and Liz found out and dumped his ass and then Tess up and dumped him. Now the two girls are all buddy buddy and are looking for a little revenge." She gossiped across the lunch table.

Pam frowned at her friends, "That is not true." She huffed rolling her almond eyes. "Liz broke up with Max he never dated Tess but Tess tried to get with him. Tess gave up and now she and Liz are playing pranks on their friends. Liz got with Max briefly this year but they never made it official. I guess Liz is looking to work out some frustrations, heavens knows she is wound tight enough." Pam muttered.

"I put a hundred on Parker and Harding those two are evil." Paulie said pulling out a spiral notebook to record the bets.

"No I am friends with Isabel and I have heard how that girl's mind works, my money is on her and Maria." Vicki said. The rest of the table laid them out and the buzz was around school. They were all waiting to see who would get tricked next.


	5. Hospital Visit

**Hey thanks for the review Lou! It keeps me writing! Please let me know what you all think of this new part I love reviews!**

Part 4: Hospital Visit

"Shh quickly." She hissed as the four entered the house. Tess motioned for the other three to move silently knowing how softly Max and Diane slept, Philip and Isabel on the other hand they didn't have to worry about.

"Okay Liz you and Michael take Max, Kyle and I will take Isabel." Tess said and the four softly made their way up the stairs being careful to miss the creeks in the steps Michael had told them about. Liz motioned for Michael to follow her and she gently pushed open Max's door. Tess wasn't able to use her powers because she had to help Kyle lift Isabel and doing that and using her power at the same time was not possible.

Liz took a deep breath and held it before entering the room, Michael silently laughed at her. He grabbed the top of the mattress while Liz, who was strong then she looked, took the bottom and lifted. Max shifted on his mattress and the two paused looking scared but the amber eyed alien continued to sleep. They carried him out of his room and held him in the hall as Tess and Kyle carried Isabel on her mattress into Max's room before Liz and Michael took Max into Isabel's.

"I can't believe you and Parker came up with this." Kyle hissed knowing the alien he was carrying was dead to the world.

"It was all Liz; she comes up with the stuff most of the time." Tess said.

"Not true." Liz said coming into the room. Isabel started to shift around her eyes starting to open. Michael pushed Liz towards the open window and the brunette jumped out while the others hid.

Isabel settled down after a moment falling back into a peaceful sleep. Michael let out a deep sigh and left the closet. "That was close."

"Ah guys." Kyle said looking around. "Where is Liz?"

Michael's eyes widened as he raced over to the window. "Oh crap." He breathed.

"What?" Tess hissed.

"I think we need to take Parker to the hospital." He said heading out of the room and silently out of the house the other two trailing after him, Tess using her powers to lock up. Michael raced around to the side of the house to see Liz on the lawn passed out.

"You pushed her out the window!" Tess screeched. A light flicked on upstairs and the three froze.

"That's the Evans room." Michael said.

"We have to take her to the hospital quick grab her." Kyle said darting a nervous look at the house.

"If we move her she could get hurt more." Tess hissed.

"Well that is a risk we are going to have to take." Kyle said hauling Liz up fireman style racing to Tess's Explorer.

"Oh what if she is really hurt?" Tess asked passing the keys to Michael as she looked at the girl laying on the back seat next to her.

"She will be fine Tess."

"Maybe we should go and wake Max up I mean Liz's safety is more important than a prank." Tess said trying not to cry, crying was a weakness.

"I didn't feel anything broken." Kyle said.

Tess glared at him through the rearview mirror, "When did you get your medical degree?" She snapped as Michael pulled up in front of the hospital at the emergency entrance.

"A little help please!" Kyle shouted inside. "My friend we are afraid to move her, she fell out a second story window." Kyle said as several orderlies came out with a stretcher.

"And you moved her?" They asked looking horrified.

"We didn't want to get caught." Kyle huffed as they wheeled Liz away.

Two hours later and a nasty lecture from Jeff Parker, Liz was finally able to go home. She was however unable to go to school the next day since her left arm was fractured and she had a concussion and needed to stay home.

Michael felt terrible for pushing her out the window, he honestly thought she would grab onto the sill not fall all the way to the ground. Tess kept shooting nasty glares at him as she drove him to his apartment.

"I am sorry." He huffed as Tess scoffed at him. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Tell that to Liz who could have died." Tess snapped pulling up to his apartment. "See you tomorrow Michael." Tess said before she peeled away Kyle gripping the handle for dear life. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Isabel woke up, a repugnant smell meeting her delicate nose. It smelled oddly familiar but grotesque none the less. She blinked her light brown eyes open and saw a rocking chair in the corner and a Gomez poster. That she knew she would never be caught dead having in her room. Now that she was awake the terrible smell hit her nose with an overwhelming force. It was so stale and bitter and made her nose burn.

"Oh god." She groaned looking around the room. "I am in Max's room." Isabel looked around and saw that she was in her bed but not at the same time, confusion clouding her sleepy mind. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ah!" She heard her brother roar across the hall. "This is a nightmare."

Isabel got out of bed and made her way into the hall where Max stumbled into looking panicked. "Oh thank god." He breathed when he saw her. "There for a moment I thought I was you." He gasped out.

"No we just woke up in each other's rooms." Isabel said noticing a note on the bathroom door. She plucked it off and read it her eyes widening.

"What?" Max asked.

"Michael, Liz, Tess, and Kyle did this." She growled thrusting a note at him. Max's eyes narrowed as he read it staring hard at his sister.

"Get Maria I will call Alex, we have work to do." He said heading into his room Isabel heading into hers. They were going to get their friends back.

Isabel walked into school immediately spotting Maria at her locker with Alex and Kyle, her green eyes full of tears. Max came up behind his sister worried. "Maria?"

She turned her teary face on him, "Michael pushed Liz out your window last night and broke her arm and gave her a concussion." She cried. "The dumb lug tried to kill my best friend."

Max gapped at Maria and turned to Kyle for an explanation. "What? The two of us did not want to get caught. It's bad enough Tess and my dad chewed me out I don't need a lecture from you Max. Besides I feel bad enough."

"Is she going to be okay?" Isabel asked.

"Fine." Tess said walking up glaring at Kyle. "She just can't come to school today and has to be careful the next week or so." The bell rang and the small group dispersed vowing to meet up at lunch.

When second period study hall hit Isabel dragged Maria, Alex and her brother into the library and into the back corner. They had revenge to plan and she knew just the thing to make the other four squirm all day.

"Okay Isabel what have you got?" Alex asked.

"Well what is the one thing that makes both Kyle and Michael scream like girls?" She asked an evil smirk crossing her beautiful face.

"Work." Max said making Maria laugh.

"No." She huffed rolling her eyes at him, "Feminine things. I remember Tess telling me that Kyle found a box of her tampons under the bathroom sink and he flipped out getting almost physically sick."

"Michael has a similar reaction." Max agreed remembering all the times he had stayed away from their bathroom just so that he wouldn't have to see a used tampon again.

"Okay so where are you going with this?" Alex asked.

"Well my Alex, I am so very glad that you asked that." Isabel said grinning. "Here is what we are going to do…"

Max and Alex waited for Maria and Isabel to arrive back from their little shopping trip during lunch. Tess, Michael, and Kyle were suspicious as to where the two girls were but Alex and Max kept them talking hoping they would shy away from the topic.

"Did you get the stuff?" Max asked seeing the drugstore bags the two were holding.

"But of course." Isabel said handing Alex and Max a bag each. "Alright ladies and gentlemen you know your assignments now get to work!" Isabel ordered and Alex mock saluted her before hightailing it out of there. They had work to do.


	6. Kotex Fits Period

**Thanks for the replies I love reading them so please keep them coming!**

Part 5: Kotex Fits Period

Alex looked in the box and opened one of the wrappers looking at the long stick confused. "What does it do?" He asked blushing feeling very stupid.

"Um Alex…" Max motioned for Alex to lean in as he whispered its use in the lanky teens ear. Isabel and Maria watched as his eyes widened with each word.

"Oh my god that is like sex." Alex breathed and Maria snorted.

"Doesn't feel like it." She giggled. "It is too small to really feel Alex I mean we know it is there sometimes but it is not pleasurable." Maria gasped out.

"Okay enough." Isabel groaned. "You all know what you have to do so hop to it." Isabel ordered. Max looked at his sister's retreating back and saluted her.

Maria snickered at him, "She is so going to kill you when I tell her what you did." Maria giggled as she raced down the hall.

"Come on Alex we have work to do." Max said dragging his friend down the hall.

"I can't believe I touched it." He muttered.

"It's okay it happens to all of us at some point. We don't realize what we are holding and then BAM it hits us. It is the day a little piece of us dies." Max said patting Alex on the back.

Kyle was feeling pretty good. He had not failed his bio test and he had pulled a prank over on the Ice Princess, all in all it was turning out to be a good day. Next he had gym, his favorite class of the day.

"Hey Valenti!" Paulie yelled as he entered the locker room.

"Hey man." Kyle said spinning the dial on his lock. Kyle opened the door and a few sticks fell on the floor. "What the hell?" Kyle asked picking up the purple packets.

The locker room turned to look at Kyle at what he was holding when Nick started snickering. "Dude that's a tampon."

"Dude there are more in there." Paulie said snickering. "That time of the month Kyle?"

Kyle looked at what he was holding and let out an unholy shriek chucking the tampon out of his hand as if it was on fire. He screamed as he raced towards the sink turning on the hot water as he loaded his hand up with water and stuck it in the scalding water.

"Kyle chill it wasn't use." Sam laughed slapping his back.

"I just touched a tampon." Kyle growled.

"So?" Derek asked.

"This is so disgusting." Kyle said when he went back to his locker and saw the tampons sticking out of various orifices. "And so Maria."

"Your friend?" Paulie asked looking confused, "The little blonde one that Parker hangs with?"

"Yup the devious little witch. She knows I detest tampons thanks to Tess and her big mouth." Kyle growled. "I will deal with this later." The jock vowed pulling on his shorts.

Michael sunk lower in his seat in the back of the room so the teacher would not see him sleeping in class yet again he did not want another detention this week. Isabel smirked when she saw her predictable friend fall asleep in class, she pulled out the plastic bag careful to make sure no one was looking and stuck a tampon or two inside his almost empty bag so that when he slung it over his shoulder on the way out of class pop goes the tampon.

The bell rang and Michael jerked up in his seat swinging his backpack over his shoulder when a tampon flew out of his backpack and chucked the person in front of him in the back of the head. Pam Troy froze turning around furiously she saw what hit her in the head and tears welled up in her eyes. "I may be on my period you insensitive ass but at least I am not…" Isabel cut her friend off feeling terrible that was not supposed to happen.

"Sorry that was mine, Michael was chucking it at me not you." Isabel said and Pam seemed to calm down a little as she stormed out of her class.

"Not cool Isabel." Michael growled before he left in a huff.

"Okay so that one did not go too well but there is still more where that came from." Isabel muttered picking up the offending tampon and tossing it in the trash.

Michael shuddered as he walked down the hall towards art class when he saw Tess on her way to gym an evil smile spreading across his face. "Tess." He barked and the little blonde alien stopped in her tracks turning to face him patiently for a change no looks of frustration or fury.

"Michael."

"I need your help. Since Liz is not here think of me as her fill in. I am looking for a little revenge on Max and Isabel since I know he was the one who told her about my tampon aversion." Michael said.

"I am listening." She said her blue eyes had an unusual sparkle to them.

"Great here is what I need you to do."

Tess grinned walking away to her gym class a class that she just happened to share with her targets. She made sure to make a great fuss as she walked into the girls locker room stomping around and looking distressed.

"Tess are you alright?" Natalia Barker asked gaining the attention of the locker room. Tess giggled silently knowing this was going to be easier than she thought.

"No!" She sobbed suddenly. "I can't believe he likes her!" She screamed throwing her bag into her locker

"Who?" Vicki asked.

"Max." Tess sobbed wiping at her checks not caring that her makeup was running it was worth it for the prank. "He he Oh god he said he does not like Liz and I and that he can't date us because he is waiting for Pam Troy to ask him out. Apparently he has liked her for awhile." Tess sobbed shocked and horrified gasps sounding throughout the locker room.

"That jerk!" Several girls hissed as Tess hid her face in her hands so they would not see her giddy grin.

"He said my boobs were not pretty enough." Tess howled.

"Oh Tess they are perfect way better than Pam's." Vicki said which was true. "Sometimes people in love say stupid stuff."

"I know but I just feel so bad for Isabel." She said suddenly shocking the room again.

"Why?" Natalia asked looking scared.

"Well she is in love with Pam as well she thinks that Pam is just amazing and has been trying to get with her for months but apparently Pam is just not seeing the signs." Tess blubbered. "She just dates those jocks to hide her hidden passion." Tess said when the coach blew her whistle into the locker room hollering for the girls to hurry up. The girls could not comment any more and soon they were all out of the locker room whispering furiously, this was gossip at its finest and Tess just giggled. It was too easy.

Tess stopped and gagged at the sight in front of her. The pool was died red and there were tampons floating in the water. The coach's whistle fell out of her mouth as she gaped at the sight. Man Alex was so dead. The lanky teen grinned at the other end of the pool but suddenly stopped when he saw the whole class staring at him, holding a box of tampons and what looked like an empty jug of red food coloring enough to color a billion batches of cookies.

"Mr. Whitman!" The coach roared. "The principal's office now!" She shouted and Alex nodded bolting away. He was so in for it. Damaging school property was just added to the list of marks against their group after almost getting a teacher fired and putting their friend in the hospital. Yup they were off to a great start. At this rate one of them would be dead by the end of the week.


	7. Love and War

**Hey thanks for the replies to the last part I really love reading what all you have to say!**

Part 6: Love and War

Tess made her way to the Crashdown with Michael after school, she wanted to see Liz and make sure she was alright. Max had left during fifth period to go and see her and so did Kyle. Maria was driving Isabel in the Jetta.

"Have you seen Alex?" Max asked when the group arrived at the Crashdown.

Tess stared at Max blinking slowly, "I thought you knew." She said glancing at a snickering Michael.

"Knew what? What did I miss?" Max asked glancing at his five friends who were exchanging nervous glances.

"Alex kind of dyed the pool red today and stuck several boxes of tampons in the pool." Michael said.

"It was pretty funny. I came out of the locker room and bam!" Tess smacked her hands together, "There was a sea of red and tampons floating in it."

"That's not even the good part Tess." Kyle snickered and Maria giggled.

"What?" Max groaned his amber eyes crinkled at the corners apprehensive to hear what else his partner in crime had done.

"So there all of us are in class staring in horror at the pool when we all look at the end of the pool and see none other than Alex Whitman holding an empty tampon box as he was dropping the last applicator into the water." Tess laughed.

"He got busted big time." Isabel sighed.

Max winced, "How bad?"

"Well since it is Alex and he can talk his way out of everything…"

Maria cut Kyle off with a loud giggle, "Two days suspension and a month of after school detention and he has to work in the library during lunch."

"And to think all this happened because you were bitter about waking up in your sister's room." Michael said.

"Nice going Maxwell." Michael said slapping his friend on the back as Tess snuck through the back door with Maria to go and see Liz.

"Well at least I didn't push my friend out the window." Max hissed.

Michael was about to growl out another comeback when a cloud of perfume hit him burning his throat stilling the words cold. Max's amber eyes widened fearfully as the scent hit him, a scent that has sent men and women heading for the cliffs.

"Max!" A high squeal sang. Max turned slowly to see the whole café of teenagers staring at him as Pam Troy called out to him.

"Ah Pam." Max said as Kyle snickered. Isabel looked at her friend confused as to why she was suddenly giddy and looking at her brother like he was the king of her world.

"I heard." She said stepping closer to him as Max took a step back.

"Heard what?" He asked trying to keep distance between them but the buxom blonde wanted nothing to do with that. Pam moved so she had him cornered at the counter and ran her finger down his chest.

"I heard that you have it bad for me and that you told Tess and Liz that you were finally going to be with a real woman." Pam said.

Maria, Tess and Liz entered the café quietly and stared at Max slapping hands over their mouths when they realized what was happening. Tess grabbed Liz's arm beaming as Liz ducked her head into the blonde's shoulder to muffle her laughs. Maria just giggled along with the two.

"Oh I ah."

"It's okay Maxie." Pam purred much to the horror of those in the café. "I know you are just shy but trust me when I say I will pull you out of that shell in no time." Max stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him. She was saying crazy stuff and he was trapped. He looked to Michael for help but saw Liz and Tess behind him, Liz red in the faces tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Liz…" He gasped out "Liz it's not true I swear."

"Max it's alright she knows that you love me." Pam said glaring at Liz.

"It's true" Natalia said and other girls in the café nodded. "We heard it from a very reliable source today that both of the Evans are in love with Pam."

"Both?" Maria asked with a snicker as Isabel's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes" Pam said turning to Isabel a fake sad pout on her face as she looked at the statuesque blonde. "I'm sorry Isabel but I never had those feelings for you I hope you will not be bitter about your brother and I the two of us are in love."

"Excuse me!" Isabel roared suddenly shocking everyone. "How dare you choose my brother over me! No one picks someone else of me Isabel Evans I am the shit in this town!" Isabel screamed.

Maria's green eyes widened and she moved closer to Liz and Tess. "Did she figure it out or something or is she really mad?" Maria hissed and Tess shrugged.

"Isabel…" Max looked scandalized.

"What is it with you?" Isabel asked looking furious with her brother. "What is it about you that has every girls tongue in town wagging?" Isabel asked.

"I ah don't know." Max squeaked looking sick.

"She knows." Liz said seeing the secret wink in their direction, it was so quick the small brunette almost missed.

"Isabel…" Pam tried but Isabel just held up a hand making the other blonde gasp in shock.

"Save it, first Liz rejects me for my brother and then Tess and now you! Pam I thought we had something special I thought that the two of us were on the same page in our relationship but no just like the others I find out you are secretly after my brother." Isabel said even managing to work in some tears. Poor Max looked lost and slightly sick, "So what? Was our friendship just a ruse for you to get closer to my brother?" Isabel asked her golden cheeks red as her chest heaved as she tried to work up the anger.

Kyle was leaning against the counter behind her silently laughing while others in the café just gaped not knowing what to believe. "No Isabel I…"

"Stop." Liz gasped out wiping at her face shaking from her laughs but it looked as if she was sobbing Tess nudged her forward and propelled her into Max. "I love Max more." Liz said hugging Max tightly.

Max would have loved the hug but the situation was making it less than thrilling. "Back off Parker he is mine." Pam snapped pushing Liz away. Liz stumbled a bit but Maria caught her.

"You did not just push my best friend." Maria hissed her green eyes narrowed to violent slits.

Pam cocked her hip to the side glaring at the other blonde jutting out her chest, "So what if I did?"

Maria clenched her fists at her sides her nails creating half moon patters in her pale skin. "Just checking so that I knew I had a reason to do this." Maria said grabbing the shake at the end of the counter in the metal cup as she flung it at Pam. The pink glop flew at the other girl and hit her in the chest, the cold and shock making her freeze in place.

"Ah!" Pam screamed her brown eyes filling with tears. "Deluca you freak!" She screamed.

"Takes one to know one." Maria taunted. Pam narrowed her eyes at the other girl and let out a raging shriek as she launched herself at the small blonde and tackled her to the café floor. Tess looked at the scene and growled.

"Hey Barbie back off my friend!" Tess screamed grabbing Pam's hair and pulling her up from Maria. Pam's friends started yelling and charged Maria and Tess. Liz and Isabel were not about to sit by and let their two friends take it all.

Liz jumped on Natalia's back and the two girls fell to the floor in a hissing fit as the others slapped and pinched and pulled at each other. Isabel had Vicki in a head lock jerking the other girl around as she tried to get out of her superior hold.

"All those hours of watching wrestling with Michael are finally paying off." Isabel ground out jerking Vicki about by her grip.

"That's it Isabel take her down, flip her forward." Michael called out. Max looked darkly at his friend and Michael put his hands down looking amused. "What? Would you rather I cheered for Vicki?"

"That a girl Tess come on pull her hair!" Kyle said when the back door opened and Jeff and Nancy Parker saw the eight girls rolling around on his café floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jeff roared and the girls stopped, well all except his daughter and Pam Troy who were still ripping at each other's hair.

Max motioned to Michael and the other alien nodded rolling his eyes. Max grabbed Liz off Pam lifting her off the girl flailing about as Michael picked Pam up and dragged her away from Liz as she tried to charge at her again.

Jeff looked around the café and stared hard at the teens all looking away from him yet no one made a move for the door. "I asked all of you a question." Jeff said his voice rang out through the alien themed restaurant. "What is going on?"

"I think I can answer that Jeff." Jim Valenti said motioning for Alex and Charles Whitman to enter the café.

"Sheriff?" Jeff asked.

"All of you take a seat." Jim said and no one moved. "Now!" he barked and the teens in the café scrambled to do so breaking up into their usual clicks.

"Alex would you please tell Jeff Parker why I had to pick you up from school today?" Charles Whitman asked his normally warm and friendly voice anything but.

"I ah got suspended." Alex mumbled a mummer spreading through the small crowd.

"Narrowly avoiding criminal charges too." Jim added with a grim look at the teen. Alex ducked looking ashamed. Isabel rubbed his arm feeling terrible for him as the bell rang over the café door.

"Max, Isabel and Michael." Philip Evans huffed as his wife stood next to him.

"Opps." Isabel whispered.


	8. End Game

**Hey guys thanks for the replies you have given me during this fic I have loved them so here is the last part to the prank war please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 7: End Game

"Opps." Diane said staring at her daughter. "Opps is all you have to say." Diane breathed looking ready to spit fire.

"Liz how is your arm?" Max asked quietly gaining attention once again.

"Oh Lizzie." Nancy said rushing over to her daughter who was holding her arm again. "You know better than that Liz you better hope that you didn't break it more." Nancy scolded her daughter.

"I'm fine mom it just hurts." Liz said.

"This is why I am here. Liz, would you mind telling me how you broke your arm and got that concussion?" Jim asked looking from his son, Michael, and Tess to Liz.

"Ifelloutthewindow." Liz mumbled.

"What was that Liz?" Jeff Parker asked his daughter.

"I said I fell out the window."

"Whose window?" Jim Valenti asked making several of the kids in the café snicker.

"Max's window."

"Liz!" Nancy hissed.

"She wasn't there for the reasons you think Nancy." Jim said. "Were you Liz?"

"No." The brunette pouted. "I was there to pull a prank."

"And what happened?" Jim asked.

"Isabel was waking up and Michael pushed me out the window."

"Michael!" Diane screeched.

"I didn't want to get caught!" Michael huffed. "You all act like I planned to push my friend out the window." He rolled his eyes.

"S'okay I knew he didn't mean it." Liz said and Michael gave her an appreciative smile.

"Now Max mind telling us what happened at school the other day and why the Principal called us about a possible fling with a teacher?" Philip asked and Jeff Parker chocked looking at the alien teen in disgust.

"Totally false dad it was a prank Liz and Tess pulled on me. They stole my boxers and left them on my desk with a supposed note from the teacher alluding to us having a relationship." Max said.

"So far we have one hospital visit and one teacher who almost had her life ruined." Jim ticked off and the kids in the café nodded.

"Don't worry Sheriff Max straightened it out." Paulie said and Cory elbowed him to shut up.

"Then there was the property damage Mr. Whitman just committed." Jim said and Alex ducked his head again.

"What the hell has gotten into all of you?" Jeff asked looking at Liz and Maria.

Liz turned and glared at Isabel. "It was all her fault!" Liz shouted pointing at Isabel. "She made me wear a shirt with I love Michael Guerin on it!"

"Like my face on your chest was so terrible." Michael said.

"Hey!" Maria yelled looking at her boyfriend with blazing eyes. "My best friend's chest is no place for your face to be."

"It was so not my fault I was not the one who dumped my brother!" Isabel yelled at Liz.

"He was kissing on Tess!"

"I didn't mean it!" Tess yelled looking at Liz. Max stood up and motioned for them to sit down.

"Shut up Max!" They yelled.

"Alright sheesh!" Max sat down with his hands raised.

"Besides before the whole Max thing it was all Michael." Liz said.

"Me!" The other teen yelled looking appalled. "What did I do?"

"You put itching powder all over me!" Kyle yelled.

"That was you!" Several jocks yelled standing up looking angry.

"Shit." Michael muttered.

"He only did it after you all beat up Max." Alex pointed out and the jocks sat down.

"Michael stole my journal." Liz spat.

"Liz!" Michael shrieked looking fearfully at Max.

"Michael!" Max roared.

"Liz you promised not to tell!"

Liz glared at her big friend, "Yeah well you promised not to hurt Maria and whops look what happened you did and whops look what happened it slipped out!" Liz shouted back.

"Enough!" The sheriff bellowed and the café was deathly silent. "Now all of you sit down." The café moved to comply but everyone was sending murderous glares around the room. "Have you people heard yourselves?"

"It sounds like this is a town problem." Charles Whitman said and the other parents nodded.

"More like a teen problem." Jim muttered. "Now what was the incident that really set all of this off?" Jim asked holding up a hand when Liz moved to answer, "And not the T-shirt incident I think we have verified that this all was building up long before that."

Kyle looked at Max looking ashamed as he raised his hand. "Dad it was me I kind of started it. It all started when I saw Max and Liz in the jeep when I was still hung up on Liz. I saw Liz with her head in his lap and I kind of…"

"Liz!" Nancy shrieked looking scandalized.

"I dropped my ring and was bending to get it when Kyle showed up!"

"It's true." Max muttered.

"Then I kind of followed Max, Liz and Isabel to the motel out of state and well." Jeff Parker stopped Kyle this time looking at his daughter and her ex horrified. Max's eyes were wide as he stared at Liz's father.

"Sir it is not what you think we were just trying to make sure Michael and Maria didn't do anything stupid." Max said and Michael groaned. Jeff turned his gaze onto the next set of guilty teenagers.

"Maria why were you and Michael at a motel?"

Maria flushed bright red as several people snickered. "Michael kidnapped me." She whined.

"Did not you were the one who jumped in the car." Michael said.

"It is my car I was not about to let you just drive off with it." Maria huffed.

"He stole your car?" Charles Whitman asked.

"Yup guess you could say their relationship was love at first felony." Alex snickered and Isabel flicked him.

"See I told you their relationships were more complicated then they let on." Dana whispered to a battered Vicki.

"So it was jealousy that started this all?" Nancy asked and Liz nodded.

"It wasn't Kyle's fault though I mean I wasn't exactly fair to him I just kind of up and ended it with him one day when he thought everything was going great."

"Aw Liz I realize now we are much better off as friends." Kyle said moving to hug her.

"I know. You are like another Alex." Liz giggled.

"Stop hugging her now Valenti." Max hissed.

"Not your girlfriend Evans." Kyle snickered.

"Enough." Jeff Parker huffed.

"This has to end." Jim Valenti said. "You all have put the entire town at risk with your pranks and petty needs for revenge."

"Now all of you go home so your parents can deal with this." Jim said motioning for Kyle and Tess to follow him.

Jeff motioned for Liz to get upstairs and just as Maria was about to leave Jeff stopped her. "Where do you think you are going young lady? Upstairs now, I can't wait to tell Amy about this when she gets back next week." Jeff said and Maria groaned before she stomped up the stairs after Liz.

Max and Isabel headed out and Philip grabbed Michael could escape. "You might be emancipated but no way are you getting out of punishment on this one mister." Philip said and Michael hung his head the last of the people leaving the café. Yup they were all in for it now but the memories of the prank war were well worth it.


End file.
